Love As Shinobi?
by crystallized cherry
Summary: "Shinobi itu hanyalah alat. Mereka tidak butuh cinta. Kalaupun butuh, itu adalah priotas nomor sekian. Tidak dipentingkan." Kaka-Anko implied romance. Warning inside.


**Love as Shinobi?**

**.**

_Nothing is mine, except the plot of this fanfic. The amazing characters are Masashi Kishimoto's._

**.**

Kakashi/Anko. Modified-canon, 'lil OOC, maybe? -_- **Pendek**! Romance-implisit.

**.**

* * *

><p>Hujan tidak berhenti jatuh dari pagi, dan itu tetap tidak menyurutkan hasrat seorang Hatake Kakashi untuk tetap berdiri di depan tugu.<p>

Kendati rambutnya sudah tak seperti sediakala lagi—sudah jatuh; dan warna keperakannya selalu meneteskan air. Dan sekujur tubuhnya juga sudah nyaris menggigil karena gigitan suhu yang tetap beku.

Tangannya tetap rapi di dalam saku celana, dan mata sendunya hampir tidak berkedip sama sekali.

Sesekali angin mengubah hujan itu menjadi gerimis, namun sesaat kemudian berubah lebat lagi. Semua terjadi berulang kali, namun tidak pula selangkahpun Kakashi bergerak.

Ia tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas nama-nama yang terpatri di tugu batu hitam itu, tapi ia yakin satu nama yang ia kenang terukir di sana.

"Sudah kuduga, kau pasti di sini."

Seorang wanita menyeruak dari balik rumput-rumput tinggi, dan jubah cokelatnya juga sudah basah total.

Kakashi memejamkan matanya sesaat. "Seperti kau tidak tahu saja."

Wanita itu tertawa, dan mengambil tempat di samping Kakashi.

"Aku menunggumu lebih setengah jam. Dua piring dango sudah habis, tahu."

Kali ini Kakashi tidak dapat beralasan 'aku tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan', atau 'ada nenek tua yang harus kutolong' lagi. Sebab orang yang menunggunya menemukannya di sini. Tidak lagi bisa ia menghindar.

Menemukannya di suatu tempat rutinnya, tempat ia _merenungi suatu jalan bernama kehidupan_.

"Kau tidak bisa menghentikan ini, ya?" wanita itu meninjukan kepalan tangannya pada lengan Kakashi. Pelan, tapi akhirnya bisa membuat tubuh Kakashi tergerak. Entah; mungkin ia terlalu limbung.

Kakashi tidak menjawab, selebihnya ia biarkan wanita itu menebak sendiri.

"Anko," panggilnya dengan suara yang nyaris tertelan hujan.

"Ya?" wanita itu melipat tangannya.

"... Tidak apa-apa."

Anko—ya, si salah satu penguji ujian Chuunin itu mengangkat pundaknya. "Kau masih menyesal, ya?"

"Kau bisa menebaknya."

Anko berjongkok, dan memperhatikan lekat-lekat batu itu. Diulurkannya tangan, dan menyapu permukaan batu itu dengan ujung jemarinya. "Yang kehilangan bukan hanya kau."

Itu bukan kata-kata yang meminta jawaban, menurut Kakashi. Dan ia lebih memilih tetap diam.

"Kau punya banyak teman yang menyayangimu bahkan sejak di masa lalu, ya?"

Sekali lagi Kakashi membiarkan matanya terpejam, membuat pandangan pada gadis itu hilang sebentar dari matanya.

"Tapi aku menyia-nyiakannya. Aku tidak lebih dari sampah. Bahkan lebih buruk dari itu."

Anko tersenyum hambar, sulit mengartikannya. "Shinobi yang melanggar peraturan adalah sampah..."

"... Namun yang menyia-nyiakan sahabatnya adalah lebih dari sampah."

Suara mereka sama-sama lenyap. Dan Anko menenggelamkan separuh wajahnya di lipatan tangan yang bertumpu pada lututnya.

"Sahabat itu datang karena rasa cinta dan kasih sayang, ya kan, Kakashi?" tanyanya dengan suara yang tenggelam.

"Ya."

"Shinobi itu hanyalah alat. Mereka tidak butuh cinta," Anko berkata dengan wajah yang ambigu. "Kalaupun butuh, itu adalah priotas nomor sekian. Tidak dipentingkan."

Kakashi tidak langsung menjawab.

"Tapi kita juga manusia. Kita butuh cinta untuk hidup."

"Tapi yang lebih utama, kita adalah shinobi," Anko mengelak.

Kakashi diam kembali. Ia mengerti mengapa Anko berkata seperti itu. Masa lalunya berat, tak dilalui dengan mudah seperti yang Kakashi dapatkan di masa kecilnya. Diperalat Orochimaru—lalu dibuang dengan seenak hati, secara tak langsung memupuk keyakinan itu.

"Kadang, ada saat-saat dimana kita harus memilih salah satu diantaranya," Kakashi berujar, seraya menjauhkan ujung rambutnya yang agak mengganggu pandangan.

"Itu sulit," Anko menggelengkan kepalanya, dan bangkit berdiri. "Tapi untuk besok, utamakanlah misi. Itu adalah perang besar, dimana tujuan diutamakan. Ini penentuan, kau akan menghadapi orang yang telah hidup sekian generasi dengan sekian banyak pengalaman, Kakashi."

Anko mengerahkan tangannya untuk membuat wajah Kakashi menghadap padanya. "Selamat berjuang. Bawalah kemenangan untuk Konoha. Aku akan bergerak sendiri sesuai rencana Hokage," Anko mendekat untuk memeluk laki-laki itu. Dan lantas sedikit berjingkat, mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Kakashi. Berbisik. "Jangan mati, Kakashi."

Tidak ada yang bisa Kakashi lakukan, selain membalas pelukan wanitanya.

* * *

><p>"Anko!" Kakashi berlari sebisanya, satu mayat telah berhasil ia langkahi.<p>

Kabuto. Yakushi Kabuto, Kakashi dengan lebih dari separuh tenaganya akhirnya bisa mengalahkannya. Itu pun harus dibantu pasukannya yang lain. Kabuto yang telah dirasuki Orochimaru sangatlah merepotkan.

"Anko!" Kakashi menggoyangkan tubuh yang mendingin itu. Ia semakin takut.

"Uh... Uhuk!" Anko akhirnya bergerak. Dan didahului dengan batuk yang menyemburkan darah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Tunggu, akan kucari satu ninja medis dari pasukanku," Kakashi bangkit kembali, ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan kakinya yang gemetar karena nyaris kehabisan tenaga.

"Tidak," Anko sebisanya menggenggam kaki Kakashi. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Kau ketua, majulah."

Kakashi berbalik, berlutut di samping Anko. "Tapi kau parah, Anko."

"Sudahlah. Maju. Ingat apa yang kukatakan?" Anko dengan sinar matanya yang mulai melemah berusaha tersenyum. "Cinta itu urutan sekian dalam dunia shinobi. Ini perang penentuan. Kau harus bisa menang, baru menyelamatkanku."

"Kalau terlambat? Kau sudah parah begini!"

"Ti—"

"Jangan keras kepala, Mitarashi Anko!" Kakashi menaikkan suaranya. "Kau butuh pertolongan!"

"Shinobi yang menyalahi aturan adalah sampah."

"Tapi yang menyia-nyiakan temannya adalah lebih dari sampah."

Anko menarik sudut bibirnya, tersenyum lebih lebar lagi. "Tapi apa aku temanmu?"

Telak. Kakashi tidak bisa menjawab, hingga wanita itu melanjutkan lagi.

"Seorang wanita kekasih shinobi akan bangga kalau kekasihnya bisa maju dan menang di medan perang. Aku mencintaimu, Kakashi. Menanglah untuk Konoha dan... aku..."

Tepat di kata terakhir, mata Anko perlahan menutup, masih dengan senyum dan tangan pada pergelangan kaki Kakashi.

Kakashi menatapnya kosong, genggaman pada kakinya juga mulai melemah, hingga akhirnya terlepas.

"... Aku akan menang."

Sharingan Kakashi merah menyala, dan aliran listrik mulai mengalir di tangannya. Raikiri yang lebih besar dari biasanya.

* * *

><p>"Dia selamat."<p>

Dua kata dari Tsunade itu terngiang terus di telinga Kakashi. Tapi jangankan melangkah menuju rumah sakit, bergerak sedikitpun tidak. Tugu hitam tetap menjadi perhatiannya.

"Dia selamat."

Bergema lagi.

Kakashi mengangkat kepalanya. Ada sehampar langit luas yang begitu bagus auranya pagi ini.

"Obito, kali ini aku tidak salah, kan?"

Kakashi mendapat jawaban serupa bisikan angin dan kicauan burung. Tapi itu cukup membuatnya peduli pada kata-kata Tsunade tadi. Segera ia bergerak cepat.

* * *

><p>Seorang wanita duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya, dan tirai putih jendelanya hanya terbuka separuh. Keadaannya tidak dapat ditebak dari wajahnya; yang tertutupi pucat dan ekspresi kosong itu.<p>

"Aku tahu kau di sana, Kakashi."

Laki-laki berambut perak itu menyerah juga untuk terus bersembunyi di balik daun pintu. Ia kemudian masuk.

"Cepat sekali kau sadar."

"Kau tidak bersyukur untuk itu?" Anko meliriknya tajam.

Tawa bercanda Kakashi muncul sesaat. Ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur yang serba putih itu.

"Tapi," Kakashi menahan kalimat yang akan ia lepaskan. Kalau-kalau Anko mengerti.

"Aku tahu," Anko tetap tidak menghadap Kakashi, ia masih sibuk memperhatikan sedikit bagian Konoha yang tampil melalui sisi jendela. "Jantungku melemah semenjak dikalahkan Kabuto waktu itu."

Kakashi bisa melihat perubahan air muka Anko. Wanita itu menunduk, dan senyum di bibirnya menyembunyikan apa yang terjadi pada matanya; air yang nyaris jatuh.

"Aku tidak boleh jadi shinobi lagi."

Kakashi sudah mendengar itu semua dari Tsunade. Itu sudah membuatnya cukup _shock_.

"Tsunade tidak memperbolehkan operasi untukku karena itu bisa membahayakan nyawaku."

"Maaf."

Anko menoleh, dan ia bisa menerjemahkan pandangan penuh rasa bersalah dari Kakashi untuknya.

"Kenapa harus minta maaf? Apa kau membuat kesalahan?" senyumnya terpanggil kembali untuk datang.

"Kalau aku menyelamatkanmu lebih cepat waktu itu, mungkin ini tidak akan terjadi. Dan tetap bisa menjadi shinobi."

"Tapi kita menang, kan? Salah satunya karena jasamu."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku jatuh di tengah pertarungan. Naruto yang melanjutkannya."

"Ya tetap saja kau berjasa, bodoh."

Kakashi tidak melanjutkan perdebatan. Agak malas—walaupun ia menyukai rutinitas ia dan Anko yang satu ini.

"Aku selamat, dan kita memenangkan pertarungan. Tidak ada yang kurang, bukan? Semua sesuai keinginan."

Anko melempar pandangannya lagi menjauh dari Kakashi. Angin menyingkap tirai sesekali, dan itu membuka pandangannya lebih luas lagi.

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku waktu itu."

"Menyelamatkan bagaimana?"

Anko tersenyum. Bagi Kakashi, senyum itu tidak lebih dari senyum misterius yang membuatnya semakin tidak mengerti.

"Kau datang padaku waktu itu, dan bisa membuatku sadar walau hanya sesaat."

Kakashi belum bisa mengerti jalan pikiran Anko.

"Shinobi memang harus menomorsekiankan cinta. Karena shinobi adalah senjata. Tapi terkadang cinta bisa menjadi kekuatan untuk shinobi. Kekuatan untuk maju, untuk bertahan."

Bodohnya Kakashi baru menangkap arti semua itu. Sesungguhnya ia juga melakukannya; ia bisa maju lagi dalam pertarungan walau ia sudah hampir _down_, hanya karena sedikit kalimat dari Anko ditengah masa kritisnya.

"Tapi sekarang aku sudah bukan shinobi lagi..."

Anko berkata seperti itu, dan menyadarkan Kakashi dari lamunannya. Kakashi kaget ketika tahu Anki bisa mengatakannya dengan kuat. Dengan menatapnya pula; berarti wanita itu bisa mengucapkan tanpa menyembunyikan matanya.

"... Karenanya, aku boleh menomorsatukan cinta, kan?"

Satu cengiran lebar terbentuk setelahnya, dan Kakashi membuka matanya dengan lebar. Lalu kemudian turut tersenyum, walau senyum itu cuma bisa Anko artikan lewat garis tipis yang terbentuk samar di maskernya.

Tidak perlu Anko berkata lebih panjang, Kakashi bisa mengerti maksudnya.

"Karena kau sudah tidak bisa menjadi shinobi lagi," Kakashi mengatakannya dengan sedikit hati-hati. "Maukah kau bekerja padaku?"

"Bekerja apa?" Anko mencibir.

"Kau harus memasak untukku, kau harus menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk pekerjaanku, kau harus mendukungku, dan kau... harus tinggal denganku."

Sekali lagi, tidak perlu Kakashi menambah panjang deretan kalimatnya, Anko sudah cukup mengerti.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai lamaran, Hatake Kakashi!" Anko melempar bantal di pangkuannya pada Kakashi.

Walaupun cinta itu nomor sekian untuk shinobi, bukan berarti mereka tidak boleh memilikinya, bukan?

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

Ini apa? *facepalms* But, hehe, sekedar pengisi waktu luang dan penuang sebuah ide sederhana, teman-teman sekalian :D gimme some reviews if you don't mind! XD *bagi-bagi kue*

.

.

_here with passion, kazuka. 110503._


End file.
